This is my Life
by x0love-anime0x
Summary: Often, people believe they can't do anything about their lives. Four girls are forced to live with together and change for the better even if they want to claw each other's eyes out.They also have to deal with boys afterwards. Great. SS,NT,SI,NH


**Summary: Four girls meet, first impression is hate. Yet, summer camp forces them to go through loads of homework, jealous fangirls, and love together for the first time. And what's worse, they have to face the four most popular guys in the school. Great. **

**Pairings: SasuSaku, Nejiten, Shikaino, Naruhina **

**And in any way, I insult any of you, I apologize deeply because I really think it's unfair to be judgmental and not care about within; that's why I'm partially writing this story and trying to show the truth but during the first few chapters everything will all be just impressions. **

Introducing the girls 

"Move it _dude_!" A bony shoulder propelled into the brunette's ribcage, rudely shoving her out of his way. Large, chocolate eyes shot open in annoyance, glaring at the long brown-haired boy. His own pale, blank eyes met hers for a minute before they snapped forward.

Suddenly, the earth seemed to shake underneath their very own feet while the teen boy cursed. Then, he shot something out to the girl, being the douche he is. "You should at least attempt to look like a girl while you're at it; however, if you swing the other way it's alright."

"Hurry up and run! And Shikamaru, stop being a lazy ass for once while ya?"

A small mutter of "troublesome" slipped between the lips of the pineapple-haired boy behind the pair before both the long-haired boy and him burst out into a sprint, leaving the tall brunette girl standing there quietly as she rubbed her chest, a blush creeping up her cheeks.

"Even though it doesn't look like it, I DO have a chest you know," she gritted out to no one in particular before slowly picking up her pace once again. But then, she was once again shoved to the side as a STAMPEDE of girls sped past her.

"NEJI! WHERE ARE YOU MY LOVE!"

"SHIKAMARU, DON'T LEAVE ME ALONE MY HONEY!"

Tenten grumbled quietly under her breath, thinking that the brown-haired boy deserved it. He had just called her a _dude _for goodness sakes.

Not that she wasn't used to it though.

The chocolate-eyed girl had always enjoyed living life as a boy. If she had two choices, she would choose to live life as a boy simply because it is _fun. _Guys don't live with drama, don't have to make babies, live with those dreadful periods, and no male really cares about what they usually wear or how much makeup they need. A lifestyle as a boy is just so much more relaxing. And Tenten enjoys it too.

Yet, sometimes she wondered what it would be like being a girl. Would she actually enjoy gossiping, sleepovers, and non-belching parties? Will she eventually one day find love the way she is and not be known as "one of the guys"?

"Ah, screw it". She shoved her hands into her green army pants as she continued her steps to walking home through the trail of dust that was left behind.

On top, long pink strands flowed gracefully down her back while her bangs curtain her large jade eyes. Her pouty lips were parted while both of her chubby cheeks were a cute shade of red/pink.

And then, everything in view is fat.

Flabby, fleshy arms hang on both sides of her large body. When the view lowers her enormous hips jut out giving her the semi hourglass shape, even though she was more like a cone with two stumps. Her stomach rolled over the side of her sweatpants giving her the muffin-top look. Her legs were two stubs attached to her body, reminding one of logs.

Meet Haruno Sakura.

Currently, the fifteen-year old girl sat on her bed, reading an English textbook. On the cover, golden embroidered words stated Literature: Structure, Sound & Sense. That was, until the door to her pink room slowly opened and a petite, pink-haired woman peeked inside. Her melodic voice ran out.

"Sakura, honey. Your dad and I need to talk to you for a second," The girl's jade eyes peeled away from the small text, the gaze going onto her mother's own blue eyes before she shut the tan book.

Slowly, she heaved herself over; the bed gave a loud creak from the weight that had been removed. Her chubby feet found their way into red, strawberry printer slippers as she trudged down the stairs.

By the time she was down there, her breath had quickened as she thought to herself why her parents had bought such a huge house. If they had so much money, why not buy an elevator instead.

Her slippers padded loudly against the tiled floor as she made her way into the Victorian-styled living room; her mother and father already sitting down on the elaborate, rose-imprinted sofa.

"Why did you call me down?" Sakura sat down on the sofa opposite of them, the cushion sinking underneath her weight. She winced slightly as her parents' gaze looked down at the sofa before returning to her.

Her father had short, black hair, his jade eyes contrasting against his dark hair. It is apparent where Sakura had gotten her strange-colored eyes from.

He was the one to speak first, his hand bringing out a white brochure behind his back. "We've decided that we wanted you to meet your roommates in Konoha Leaf Boarding School so you girls will be accustomed to each other before going. So I've called up all of their parents and we've decided to send all four of you to a sleepover camp."

A blank look remained on Sakura's face as she soaked all of the information in. Outside, her expression was passive, but inwardly, she was panicking.

Sakura had applied to private school, and she had decided on going to Konoha Leaf Boarding School. It wasn't hard to get in since Sakura had an enormous brain with lots of information in it. Yet, the fact of leaving her sanctuary and allowing everyone to see what she was frightened her.

"Alright, when am I going to leave," her mother turned towards her father as she gave a sigh, then returning back to its original position facing her daughter.

Her blue eyes peered down at the brochure as she read the date aloud. "You will be leaving this Saturday."

Chubby hands went down on the couch as she hoisted herself up with slight difficulty. Then, she proceeded to returning back to her bedroom, leaving her father and mother alone.

As she headed up the stairs, her hand on the railing to balance herself out, she pondered the sigh her mom had released silently when she thought Sakura wasn't looking. Yes, she knew that she was weak and allowed other people to push her around, but it was already a part of her personality.

She even allowed her parents to do whatever they wanted to do with her and she knew her mother wanted her for once to just stand up and refuse. Yet, constant years of bullying about her weight and her feeble personality enabled her to fight back.

"Well, back to being the weak fatty," she smiled sadly, laughing at her own self before closing the door behind her.

One word can only describe what a thin, blonde girl with blue eyes who shovels on too much make up is.

Bitch.

Yes, Yamakana Ino is a bitch.

The word fit perfectly with her personality. Her blue eyes would twinkle when she insulted ones below her, her sharp words causing glassy tears or red faces of anger to form. She found pleasure in looking down on others.

It made her feel superior; she was the queen and the best out of all of them. Even though deep down inside, she knew that her actions were evil. However, there was no other way she could think that she was beautiful, that she was amazing. With that, she was also known as a strong woman who wouldn't take shit.

The blonde had immediately thrown a fit when she found out about the camp she was going to. She was going to have to bunk in a filthy bunk with three other slobs? But inwardly, she didn't want to risk hurting her possible new three best friends. The blue-eyed girl groaned as she realized she had to spend three years with these people.

Her eyes glanced at her Macbook screen, scanning the beauty tips on . This was basically what she considered as her hobby.

"I sure hope that I'm not rooming with ugly people," she muttered silently as she shut the white screen.

Pale, lavender eyes stared up at the blue sky as she sat on the stone bench beside the koi pond in her backyard. The puffy white clouds floated through the sky as she blankly returned her gaze back down onto the ground.

Suddenly, a hand smacked down on her shoulder as she turned to her right. Her eyes met with identical pale, white ones. A scowl graced her younger sister's pale face.

"Do you find this fun?" Hinata slowly shook her head as she returned to the empty space that was in her head. She was found day-dreaming about darkness quite often. An exasperated sigh went through Hanabi's lips.

She leaned back, stretching her arms as the navy-haired girl beside her just sat there. "You have no personality; you don't like anything but you don't hate anything. It's just like you're a frickin robot!"

The words echoed through Hinata as a blush crept up her face. The only emotion she _did _display was shyness. She was so scared of everything that she didn't dare try to anger anything or anyone. Yet, she had no hobbies and all of her day was spent just staring at nothing.

She was a robot, but she was a robot with a cotton shield. Everything about her was so breakable that she gave up on attempting living. When she talks, she stutters; she's always scared that something will be mad at her. When she's not talking, her pale fingers either poke each other nervously. However, when she's calm she just sits there, listening.

How she became like this, she didn't know. All she knew was that before, she had been born with a shy personality, yet the bullying throughout her childhood caused her to just shut herself away from the world.

"Well I'm going back in for dinner, come in whenever you like." With that, Hanabi bounded away from her eerie, emotionless sister.

Four synchronizing sighs escaped from four girls as they closed their lids.

"Will I ever change?"


End file.
